


Letters To My Duckling

by Ahhhpain



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Cara | CaptainPuffy-centric, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, M/M, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhhpain/pseuds/Ahhhpain
Summary: Puffy’s various letters to her duckling, pre-DSMP And post-joining, as she notes how her son has found love til he becomes a monster she fears.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 14





	Letters To My Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Uhh I’m back. I hope you guys love this Puffy-centric mini series. Thank You!

Puffy remembers the day her duckling left.

Puffy recalls how her son sat near the steps, subconsciously fidgeting with sword in hand, staring into somewhere. She always wondered what her son's fascination with clouds were all about. Perhaps it’s the serenity they offered as they morphed into shapes beyond human comprehension. Or was it something else? Regardless she slid into a space beside her son.

The sun was shining brighter than usual.

“Your boyfriend and Sapnap haven’t arrived yet huh?”

At an instant, his face flushed and she swore that he jumped out of his own seat. Yet almost instantaneously did he regain his composure, slightly scoffing, “He isn’t my boyfriend. Besides! Sapnap is probably being smothered by Bad crying or something. They are still busy.”

They sat in silence for a little while, before Puffy turned to him, speaking up, “Hey look at you! Going out on adventures of your own! You remind me of myself when I was your age…” 

Puffy trails off, clearing her throat, “You’re all grown up now.”

“Mom, what adventures did you go on when you were younger?” Dream had moved from staring at the clouds to playing with her overly cloudy curly white hair.

“Everywhere. Huh. I don’t even know where I went. It’s hard for your mom to remember, must be age catching up to me. But you know, I never...never really accomplished anything that I hoped for. Yet,” Puffy pulls her duckling into a hug, “I managed to find more than I ever hoped for.”

“But you must have had good stories! I mean you’re a pirate.” He protests, burying his face in her shoulder.

“It’s age duckling. Maybe if I remember anything I can write to you. But besides the point, have you prepared everything?”

She watches as his eyebrows furrow and his hands reach into his bag, rummaging through his things. She watches as the creases on his forehead melt and he heaves a sigh of relief, giving her a thumbs up.

“Hey mom…”

Puffy raises an eyebrow. 

“Will you and Foolish be okay without me? You know...after what happened to him-”

Puffy brings a finger to Dream’s lips. Unconsciously, she pulls him closer to her, her grip stronger, “We will be fine, I promise. Besides! You’re 17! You have so much ahead of you! You will make more friends! You may even get married and have children of your own and forget all about me but that’s ok, it’s ok because if you’re happy, no matter where you are, I will always be happy.”

Puffy would always be alright. She knew her son was strong, stronger than her maybe. She’s seen him kill livestock with a single flick of the wrist. She’s seen the way he’s carried mountains upon mountains of items. She shouldn’t even be worried, for she considered her son the best of sons, the best of men. She was so proud of him, so proud that it made her slightly bitter she had to let him go.

But she was still mostly happy. Sure it would be a hassle to have one less hand around the house but he was happy. His long time best friends and him were going off somewhere...she doesn’t know where but her mind excitedly spun with many possibilities of the treasures he would find and the fame he would gather.

“Dream!” She hears a voice call out, it was Sapnap, that fire boy as he ran towards Dream, George stalking closely behind.

“Dude what the hell took you so long!”

“He was crying like a little idiot and moping the entire time what do you think Dream?” George complains, and Dream laughs, Puffy watches as her son scampers towards his best friend (and one boyfriend Puffy reckons), he sees how his eyes light up.

“Are we ready to leave?” George finally says after a while.

“Yeah yeah sure-”

“Wait hold on!” Puffy cries out and the boys stop in their tracks. She dashes forward and pulls Dream into a hug. She turns towards George and Sapnap saying, “Please take care of him, that’s all I can ask for.”

George nods in silence and Sapnap lets out an enthusiastic, “Don’t worry! Don’t worry!”

“Relax mom, nothing bad will happen.”

“I know I know but let me have this.”

After a while, she releases her duckling from her grasp.

“So this is it huh.” Puffy laughs nervously.

“Yeah.”

“Remember to write to me, take care of yourself. Are you sure you don’t want to tell your brother that you’re going?” Puffy tells him. 

“Foolish? He’s a strong boy, he will be fine. I mean maybe one day he will join me? One day maybe. He’s still young besides, he has you, the best mom in the world.” Dream grins.

“Come on Dream!” Sapnap yells, now further away from Dream.

“Coming! Coming!” Dream yells as he rushes off.

Midway running, she hears him shout back, “I love you mom!”

“I love you too.” She says, waving a napkin at the boys. Her words were carried away by a gentle breeze. Her son didn’t look back once as he disappeared into the trees. She hears his laughter lingering in her ears and she smiles. She will be okay. She knows that Dream will be okay. 

“Goodbye duckling. I miss you. I love you.”

Her words vanish. A tear drops. Yet she knows her words will be forever eternal.


End file.
